


Indelible Chapter One, Part Two [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Indelible [Podfic] [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Space Battles, ritual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a useful gift for compartmentalization: he discards the irrelevant and moves on. Then Rodney makes an ill-considered move on a mission, John steps up to take responsibility for making reparations to the locals, and things take a turn for the complicated as Rodney, an alien society, and an armada of ships make standard operating procedure completely impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Chapter One, Part Two [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/gifts), [clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120496) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 02:30:55

File size: 138 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/IndelibleChapterOnePartTwo.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers for Podifc of 'Indelible'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539676) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
